1. Field
This relates to a scroll compressor.
2. Background
A scroll compressor may include a fixed scroll fixed in an inner space of a container, and an orbiting scroll engaged with the fixed scroll and performing an orbiting movement forming a pair of compression chambers that continuously move between a fixed wrap of the fixed scroll and an orbiting wrap of the orbiting scroll. Scroll compressors may smoothly performs suctioning, compressing, and discharging operations on refrigerant to obtain stable torque, while achieving a relatively high compression ratio compared to other types of compressor, may be used for compressing refrigerant in, for example, air-conditioning devices, and the like. Scroll compressors may include a fixed radius type scroll compressor in which the orbiting scroll rotates in the same track all the time, regardless of changes in compression conditions, and a variable radius type scroll compressor in which the orbiting scroll may retreat in a radial direction based on compression conditions.